Give Me Something I'll Remember
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: Haymitch loved Maysilee, but they were Reaped. But when Maysilee's twin sister pretends to be Maysilee and goes in her place, will this be the end of Haymitch's troubles, or just the beginning? is better than it sounds : t for safty may change genre
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

**Summary: Haymitch loved Maysilee, but they were Reaped. But when Maysilee's twin sister pretends to be Maysilee and goes in her place, will this be the end of Haymitch's troubles, or just the beginning?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but I'm working on it ;P**

**A/N: hi! Hope you enjoy!**

His Sweetheart

I have always watched Maysilee. I knew everything about her. I knew that her eyebrows would scrunch together when someone cursed. I knew that Maysilee would tap her foot three times when someone stepped on a crack on an odd day. I knew all about the little things she did, because I loved her. No one knew, except for my best friend, Abraham Everdeen.

So, on the day of the 50th Hunger Games, aka the 2nd Quarter Quell, I knew that Maysilee was not the one who walked on the stage. No, it was not her at all. Maysilee had an airy and day dreamed walk, where as the girl who strode to the stage had a hard and hunter-like walk. I knew automatically that it was not Maysilee Donner that had walked on the stage, but her twin sister, Madge.

I looked to Maysilee, who stood frozen in the crowd, clinging to Joyce Crave, the Apothecary's daughter. I look around the City Square. It is obvious that everyone knows that it is not Maysilee who is up there. They all know that it is Madge Donner.

I was shocked. The next girl to be called up is a young fourteen year old girl by the name of Janice Mellark. She steps to the stage, and I look to her brother. He stands next to Abe, who is patting his back. It is time to Reap the boys, and I hear Connor Rankin's name being called. He is a fragile boy. Every one in District 12 believes he is a homosexual. It creeps out a lot of the guys, but he is still mine and Abe's friend.

My name is drawn next. At first, it feels like it is someone else who has been called, yet when the boys surrounding me begin to turn, it has become clear that it is me being called.

"Come one up, Haymitch Abernathy!" Quill squeals. She is an annoying lady with large hazel eyes and a petite body. Unlike the rest of the Capitol, Quill's hair looks plain and normal. It is platinum blonde with light orange and blue streaks going through it.

When I reach the stage, we are all forced to shake hands.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Quill says in that stupid Capitol voice. We are soon rushed off to the Justice Building, and the first person to visit me is Abe.

He rushes to the room and hugs me. "Mate, are you okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I huff out. He pulls away and stares at me.

"Listen, mate, this isn't any normal Hunger Games. There is double the amount of tributes! But, ignore my negativity!" I let out a laugh.

"But, seriously, mate. You could win this! I mean, you're a bloody smart ass! Plus, your good with problems and after our hunting sessions, you should be alright with a knife!" Abe says optimistically. Abe pats me on the back. His words do comfort me.

"Of course I'll probably win, but what about Donner?" I whisper.

"Oh, shit, mate. Didn't think about that. Bloody hell, you're in some royal shit. I mean, not only are you vercing the love of your life, but you're vercing her sister!"

"Thanks, Abe. You're really comforting me,"

"Any time, mate! But remember, you're my brother! No matter what, we're brothers!" The Peace keepers enter and take Abe out.

Next to visit me is my mother. She cries and fusses over me, and I hate it. I hate to see her sad and depressed. It gives me nothing but grief. When she leaves, I expect that no one else will visit, but I am wrong. The next person to visit me is Maysilee Donner.

…

"Hi, Haymitch." She whispers. She looks absolutely beautiful, with her honey blonde hair, and her crystal blue eyes. She looked so sad, but she was beautiful.

"Hey, Maysilee." I whispered back. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You know Madge went up for me?" she gasped. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, May, you and I have known each other since we were ten. I think I know the difference between you and Madge."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maysilee drifts off into her own little world.

"She'll be fine, May. I promise to look after her." Maysilee walks closer to me, and cups my face with one of her hands.

"Thank you, Mitch, but you can't promise me that. You can't promise that she'll survive. I'll just have to pray and hope that the both of you don't suffer." Maysilee kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door.

My fingers brush against the spot her lips once were. I am left dumb founded. Maysilee doesn't believe that Madge will make it out alive. She thinks that we will die. I have no time to feel rejected, hurt or shocked.

Joyce is the last person to visit me. She is the most stunning girl in all of 12, and is often compared to an angel, but at this moment, she looks like she is ready to kill me.

"Haymitch. It's nice to meet you." She said, her voice as cold as ice.

"Same here Joyce. What rings you here?" I ask.

"I'm here about Madge. We all know that she's pretending to be Maysilee. We all know she has a better chance at winning this rather than Maysilee."

"You're point?"

"My point is, that as soon as you board that train, Madge is Maysilee. Do you understand? If anyone from the Capitol were to know, all of 12 will pay. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Joyce nods her head and sits on a plush chair. We sit in silence. I know she wants to say more. I want to say more to her too, but I don't know how to get the words out.

"And Haymitch," she whispers. Her face is no longer angry, but rather sad.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let her suffer. I know you'll want to win, and I have no right to demand that you make sure Madge wins, but please don't let her death be barbaric." She cries. Tears spilling from her eyes.

"You too? You don't think Madge can win by herself?" I sound disgusted. Her friends and family have no faith in her.

"I have no choice, Haymitch. I don't want to be torn up if, no, when it happens." Joyce storms out the room and I am left by myself.

…

We are rushed onto the train. There is no time to say goodbye to our homes.

"Well, this year will be _very _exciting!" Quill smiles. "You're mentor should be here soon. I think it is a _very _nice thing that the other district mentors are doing. I mean, they don't have to train you, but they _do. _ Remember to thank her!" Quill says.

I roll my eyes. Everyone knows that the Capitol is paying off the other districts to mentor us, since 12 hasn't had a Victor in over 50 years.

"This year your mentor is Magnolia Smite. She is from District 4. Be _very _nice to her. She isn't exactly the youngest Victor." Quill stands up and walks off to her carriage.

Janice is fiddling with the hem of her dress, Connor is staring at the furniture with awe, and Madge is staring at me with intense eyes.

"We all know that you're not Maysilee." I state. Janice looks up with shocked eyes, where as Connor inches away from me.

"I know. And you all will keep this a secret." Madge hisses. Madge is nothing like her sister. They may be identical, yet they are polar opposites. Maysilee is calming, sweet, kind and a bit of a day-dreamer. Madge is a hunter. She is sullen, hostile and uncharismatic.

Quill saunters back into the room with an attractive older lady who must be Magnolia.

"All righty, this is Magnolia-"

"Mags, please." 'Mags' cuts in.

For the rest of the train ride, talk of surviving erupts in the room. I take an interest, and ask questions myself, but I never _truly _pay attention. I'm too focused on looking at Madge, who is watching me like a hawk. We stare at each other as we eat. There is obviously tension between us. I have no idea why we are like this, until she corners me after dinner.

"We have to sort put our allies." She states. I look at her with a confused look on my face.

"So, where are friends now?" I smirk.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you verbally attacked me a few minutes ago," I laugh. Madge shakes her head. She walks off, and as she saunters away, I whistle. I am unable to control it. She looks hot.

Madge turns around and sticks her tongue at me. I will never understand girls.

…


	2. Chapter 2: On Fire

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but I'm working on it ;P**

**A/N: hi! Okay, this is probably a BIT too late, BUT I picture Abe Everdeen ( Katniss' dad) with an Australian accent! And why, you say? Because IM Australian! YAY! It just feels right for me!**

**ANYWAY! This is VERY important information here!**

**You see, since Madge is now "Maysilee", everyone can't call her Madge, THEREFORE everyone calls her Mayze! Since it sounds like Maysilee, but still sounds like Madge! PLUS it was her nickname in 12!**

**ENJOY!**

Madge was the first to wake up. She sat on the plush seats and was looking at the Reapings for the other districts. I watched her for awhile. I had never really noticed her before, never really taken time to watch her like I did with Maysilee.

I noticed that Madge would slightly bite the inside of her cheek when she was worried, and she would slightly narrow her eyes when she was concentrating. She was nothing like Maysilee.

"Are you going to continue starring at me?" Madge asked.

"Only if you want me to." Madge shifted her body and patted the seat next to her. I sat beside her and we watched the Reapings together.

"The Careers are the usual. Stuck up and most likely to win." Madge sighs.

I drape my arm around her. She stiffens at the gesture and I laugh. I decide to have some fun ad I move closer to her and snuggle myself closer to her.

"Haymitch! Get off of me!" she blushes. She wriggles out of my arm, and I literally fall of the sofa in a fit of laughter.

"Mayze, chill! You're so uptight!" Madge's face grows red and she runs off. When I have finally put myself together, I see Janice Mellark staring at me with curious eyes.

"Hey, Janice. Are you okay?" Janice's bright blue eyes squint and her eyebrows furrow together. She looks a lot like her older brother.

"You're very immature. You should apologize to Mayze. She doesn't appreciate you being mean to her." Janice turns her back to me and walks off into the kitchen. I small smile creeps onto my face. _Being mean, _I think. Janice's innocence amuses me, yet it saddens me. In less than a week Janice will most likely be dead. So will we all, really.

Quill yells for us all to unboard the train, and at the sight if the Capital, I am speechless. Not because of the beautiful architecture, but the ridiculous outfit that they people all wore. Bright yellows, to sullen reds, to even fluro green. It was atrocious.

In no time, we were whisked away to out Stylist. Their names were Crook and Dame, a dark skinned couple. Standing next to Crook, the female, was a small boy. The whole family looked rather normal compared to the rest of the Capital.

"Cinna, go to Aunt Clary." Crook whispers. The little boy, who must be Cinna, runs off into another room.

Crook and Dame stare at the four of us with great curiosity. Dame clears his throat.

"Firstly, may I say you all are very attractive. That will prove you well in the arena. Next, is your hair, sweetie," Dame takes a lock of Mayze's hair and squints at it. "You have beautiful honey hair, just horrible dead ends."

Crook walks to Connor and Janice.

"You two are very young. We don't want to change you _too _much. Hmm, here's how it will go. The two eldest will be coal, and the both of you will be the coal miners!" Crook cheers. A group of people rush into the room and take Janice and Connor away.

"Since there are double the tributes this year, we will have to divide the four of you in teams! I will be the Stylist for the little ones!" Crook kisses Dame good bye and walks away in the direction Janice and Connor were taken.

Mayze and I were lead to another room. The prep team came to us, and started automatically. They talked an awful lot, and every so often, Mayze and I would share a glance.

"But did you hear? Butter cheated on Ham, so they broke it off! I can't believe you missed last night episode of Hossip Twirl!"

I looked to Mayze and smirked. She mouthed something to me, which looked a lot like the words '_Help me' _

I was finished first, and was forced to watch Mayze's 'make-over' as the prep team called it.

They cut her hair until it just below her shoulders, which gave her an edgier and more sophisticated look. The plucked her eyebrows, making her eyes stand out more. All together, by the time they were down, she looked gorgeous. Not angelic like Maysilee, but her own type. She looked like a wild and exotic, yet looked pure and innocent.

"How does she look, Haymitch? Do you think we did a good job?" one of them asked.

I nodded my head, my eyebrows raised and my mouth open.

"Close your damn mouth, Mitch." She whispered, a crimson blush filling in her cheeks. I grin at her.

"Well, you two look _fab-u-LOUS!_ Now, just head back to the room we were in before, and Dame will get you ready!"

I link my arm with Mayze's and we walk together. As we pass the other tributes, something becomes clear. We are the only ones that still look like ourselves. The other tributes are being dyed, painted and even bejeweled. It is a gruesome sight, so when we reach the room, we shut the door as fast as we can.

Sitting in a chair, reading a book is Dame.

"Well, hello you two. What's the rush?" he teases.

"Um, nothing really, besides the fact that every other tribute is having a surgery of some sort?" I say sarcastically. Dame shakes his head, a lop sided grin on his face.

"Yes, well, be thankful I'm not that cruel!" he laughs.

"Why not?" Mayze asks Dame. Dame looks up at them.

"Because I want the audience to remember you. Not some plastic face, _you. _And any way, the Capital's idea of fashion is disturbing. The clothes themselves, brilliant! The makeup and colors, please, someone find me a bucket!" we all laugh when Dame says this, because, for some strange reason, it's funny.

"So, what you're idea?" I ask.

"Well, since you two are coal, we're thinking to make you look like you're on fire."

…


	3. Chapter 3: An Introduction

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but I'm working on it ;P**

**A/N: Okay! Please don't be mad! I had a HUGE case of writers block! And, I know, this is a short chapter! BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND! This chapter was the most BORING to write, BUT I promise next will be better!**

We don't know what Dame is talking about. Will he _literally _set us on fire? Or is it just pretend?

Mayze is the first to get ready, and I wait an hour before I finally get ready.

Dame hands me a black leotard. The material is wonderful and comfortable. It looked like it was covered in star dust, and had tiny specks of red, orange and yellow. When I put it on, I saw what it truly looked like. I looked magical in the leotard. I looked like a coal engulfed with flames. Better than last year's one, where the two tributes had to wear _actual _coal.

As Dame did my makeup, I made polite conversation.

"So, you have a son?"

"Yes. His name's Cinna. He's three. I love with my whole heart." I could hear the smile that was on his face.

"He looks like you."

"I guess so. He wants to be a stylist too. Wants to work with District 12 like his mother and I. Perfect! Not as good looking as Maysilee, but still stunning!" Dame swiveled me around to look at a mirror.

I looked at myself. The same colored grey was dabbed along my face, yet red colored blush and glitter cascaded my eyes and my cheekbones.

"Wow, Dame, I look good!" I wiggle my eyebrows and Dame messes my hair.

"Alright, let's go!" Dame took me to the chariot room, and then is when I saw Mayze.

She was stunning.

"Hey, Mayze. You look, wow!" I say. She gives me a shy smile and pushes me lightly.

"Shuttup, Mitch. Have you seen Janice and Connor?" Mayze looks around, and I do too. I take the chance to look at the other tributes. They look pretty good. Some, like one, are wearing jeweled clothing, and matching bejeweled skin. They all looked utterly stupid.

"Janice! Connor!" Mayze waves. In the distance, I see the two. They are wearing horrible gray jumpsuits. They don't look stupid, but rather, plain and forgettable.

"I'm _so _sorry, Janice and Connor! I thought the two of you would look, better? Oh, I feel so _guilty! _ I should have made the two of you something else!" Crook gushes.

"Its fine, Crook!" Janice says

"Yeah, Crook, we don't mind!" Connor agrees.

Dame hugs Crook and kisses her on her forehead. It brings a small smile to my face. They seem so in love.

"All right! Haymitch and Maysilee, you're on Chariot Two, and Janice and Connor, you're on Chariot One! Go, go, and go!" Quill pushes us forward, and after what seemed like hours, our chariot leaves.

We see the crowds cheering, not for us, but for the tributes in front of us.

"This is stupid," I whisper to Mayze. She shakes her head and smiles. As we go past, a few people scream mine and Mayze's name. A send a charming smile in their direction, and pull Mayze closer to me, placing my arm around her waist.

Mayze stiffens at this, and soon pushes me away, a blush cascading her face. I laugh and gently poke her in her stomach.

"Haymitch! Stop it!" she huffs. I laugh even harder, and have to balance myself on the railing of the chariot.

Soon, I hear Caesar Flickerman talking about Mayze and me. I look into the crowd and give them a charming wink. They all go crazy.

"You're such a flirt!" Mayze laughs. We stop, and, yet again, President Snow gives a long and boring speech about how stupid all the districts were for rebelling against the Capital, and how we deserve going to the Hunger Games and killing each other off. I've heard it all before.

When Snow is finished, we are taken back to our rooms.

"You all did wonderful! And you, Haymitch, you are just a people pleaser! That was marvelous!" Quill squealed.

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't trying to please them. I was having fun in the very little days I have left on this earth!" I say. I look at Quill, who looks very Sad, and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Quill. It's very stressful being in the games!" Quill nods her head and walks to her room. She tells us to call her out when dinner is ready. Mayze shoots me a blameful glare and I shrug. I didn't know what I did.

We sit at dinner in silence. Quill had the obvious marks of an hour of tears.

"Um, I'm sorry, Quill. I didn't mean to offend you." I say uneasily.

"Oh, no, dear! It's nothing you said, it's just you shouldn't be thinking negative things! You _can _win this!" Quill says.

"Yeah, right! The Careers are most likely to win!" I forced out a laugh

"Well, they may have trained since birth, _but _they can't have dessert. You all, on the other hand, can have as much dessert as you want!" At her last word, an Avox arrived with a tray full of dessert.

We all take a handful of desserts and dig in. We all fall asleep that night in happy bliss.

….


	4. Chapter 4: Mayze and Mitch

….

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but I'm working on it ;P**_

_**A/N: Yaya! Okay, guys! I looooove this chapter! It is definitely one of my favorites! With Mags, I kinda picture her with a mixed between and Australian and New Zealand accents! For those of you who don't know what these accents sound like- GOOGLE! Abe is mentioned in this, and it also gives you a little back ground info about Maysilee, Madge and Haymitch! Hope you guys like!**_

"Get up ya lazy arses!" Mags screams. We all jump up and get ready. When we finish, Mags waits for us in the dining room. I look out the window, and see the sky is pitch black. Only the lights in the tallest buildings illuminate the city.

"Lovely to see you are all up at such an _early _hour!" Quill says through gritted teeth. Judging from the look in her eyes, Mags had forced Quill to wake up this early as well.

"Yeah, it's great to see all of ya up this early, 'cause we're gonna be havin' a long talk 'bout training!" Mags says in her muddled accent.

She nodded to the seats in front of her, and we did as she said.

Connor and Janice were close together, and so were I and Mayze.

"Now, let me get this straight, you stay together! No matter what! A Career asks you to join 'em, ya say no! You lot are the best shot at getting' home! You're like family! Bein' a Career just means you're fake and don't get dessert!" Mags says.

I smile at her. It's a funny joke, but no one else smiles. Mags cuts at a piece of bacon in front of her and points her fork at Janice.

"You, sweetie pie, are adorable! Use that to your advantage. Use those big eyes God- yeah I said God, I still believe in the big man upstairs- gave ya, and win over the Game makers! Smile and act cutesy!" Mags gobbled down more bacon. With her mouth still full, she pointed to Connor.

"You, son, don't act tough! That'll make ya look stupid. If I were a Career, I'd kill ya first for tryin' to act like me! Whattcha have to do, is appear weak. Go to the weaponry and the survival- well, all of ya should do that- and look weak. If ya look weak, then you'll be ignored!"

Mags lifts her cup to be filled, and takes slow, long gulps before looking at Mayze. Mags squints her eyes and stares at her for a long time. Mags turns her head and looks at me. Mags leans back in her chair and rests for a bit. She is biting her bottom lip and looks between me and Mayze.

"Alright. You and Mitch are gonna stay close together. You both pull of the ' bet friends' act very well. I'm not sayin' it's an act, but it' good. Keep it! Mayze, stay close to Mitch. Appear vulnerable, but full of potential. You, Mitch, you are a bloody smart arse with the looks to match it. You're arrogant, with a tint of charm, but mischief lurks behind your ego! Keep that look! They'll love the two of ya! Two good lookin' kids who have more depth than appears, the Capital will eat ya up!"

Mags smiles broadly at all of us, then looks back to Quill, who has fallen asleep on the table. Mags stifles a laugh, and looks back to the four of us. Janice is leaning on Connor, dozing in and out of sleep. Connor has an intense look on his face, trying not to fall asleep. Mayze and I, on the other hand, are awake. I silently thank Abe for waking me up every day at 4 am to hunt with him and Mayze.

"You lot have potential. I see real winners. Not fakes like the Career, but good people with a genuine heart." Mags stands up and walks to her room.

"Let's hope the Games won't change that." I hear her whisper. I look at Mags curiously, and so does Mayze.

I walk Mayze to her room and hold her shoulders.

"I'm scared, Mayze." I whisper. I can feel the vulnerability in my eyes. Mayze lift up my chin and looks at me with an intent smile.

"Good. Only Careers are fearless. And they're not aloud dessert!" I chuckle. I stare into Mayze's eyes, and I feel something in me fade away. I don't feel empty, but rather, happy.

What has left me is Maysilee. My love for her was from a distance. I was only her friend. The boy who would hunt with her sister occasionally. I would never have Maysilee, and I never truly wanted her.

Looking into Mayze's eyes, I see something I've never seen in Maysilee. I see a wild spirit. I brush my finger against her cheek. I lean down to her, my lips brushing against hers. We kiss. Mayze deepens the kiss. It's not passionate, or intense. It is a soft and comforting kiss. One that is full of true love, instead of lust.

"Get a room!" Mags yells from the wall way. Mayze and I break away. We are both blushing erratically.

"Um, I'll see you in a few hours." She stutters. I nod my head and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I nod my head and rush to my room.

…

I close the door behind me and sink to the ground. Wow, I think. Images of Mayze swarm my mind. She's all I can think about. I close my eyes, and I remember the first time Abe introduced me to her.

"_Hurry up, mate! Sun'll be up in two hours!" Abe screams from far ahead. We've walked for more than half an hour up a steep hill, and I'm tired. _

"_Shuttup, Abe! Just go on without me!" I yell back. I grudgingly pick up my pace, later on meeting Abe 200 meters ahead of me. I can see he is talking to someone. A girl. She is tall. Her long honey- blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, and her black clothing blending in with the night._

_She shifts her gaze to me, and I know who it is. Madge Donner. Maysilee, my Assignment partner's, sister. Madge looks at me with intense blue eyes. I take a minute to look into them. They are not the same shade as Maysilee's. Maysilee's eyes are light and glazed with her day dreams, and open to all of her emotions._

_Madge's eyes, though, are heavily guarded. They are a light shade of blue, but unlike Maysilee's bright eyes, Madge's eyes are dark and fierce. _

"_Who's this, Abe?" she asks._

"_This here, is my best mate, and the most smartest arse in the whole damn world, Haymitch Abernathy!" Madge gives me a once over and bites the bottom of her lip._

"_I know you. You're in the same class as my sister." She says. _

_I raise my eyebrow and smirk at her. " After three years, we finally meet!" I laugh. It's loud and hearty, and make the nearest squirrel run. Madge's body perks up, and she throws a knife at it. The knife pierces the squirrel's skin, and it drops to the ground. Madge walks to me and narrows her eyes._

"_Rule number one, 'Mitch', stay quiet." Madge walks to the squirrel and picks it up. She heads down the hill._

_I laugh again._

"_Whatever you say, 'Mayze'"_

_Madge looks back and smirks at me. Abe runs down after her, but I stay back and watch. I smile to myself. Mayze and Mitch. Our new nicknames._

…


	5. Chapter 5: They'll Remember

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, but I'm working on it ;P**_

_**A/N: IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I really am! I have been kept up with a lot of assignments and tests, and im still not finished them yet! I could only write little bits at a time, so this chapter isn't very good, and is quite choppy! Sorry, sorry and sorry again! Please don't be too tough on me! enjoy**_

Training flashes by in a blur. I've taken in all that I can, and I feel fairly confident. Maysilee and I wait for our private sessions o begin, and I'm holding her hand. I push back the blush that threatens to creep on my face.

"What if they don't like me? I mean, what will they score me?" she whispers. She's biting her lip and shaking her legs.

"You'll do fine. I promise, okay?" I say. My name is called, and I give her hand one last squeeze, and walk in.

"Hey." I say to the Game makers. None of them pay attention; instead they are all talking to each other. I clear my throat.

"HEY!" I scream. They all stop and look down at me. "Thanks," I say arrogantly.

"Haymitch Abernathy, District 12." They watch me as I walk to a tree.

"Today, folks, you'll have the honor of watching me make a trap," I say and wink to the young female Game maker, who blushes.

I pull out a thin branch and break it in half. I take the pointiest half and sharpen it with a knife. In five minutes, the branch is pointy and lethal. I attach it to the tree took it off of, and tie it to two different branches, allowing the stick to swing. I hide the stick, and with the left over rope, make a tin line just near the tree and only millimeters of the ground.

I stand back and walk to a bowl of berries. I look at it curiously. An arrogant smirk creeps onto my face. I take a handful of berries and pick at a few. Only eating the non-poisonous ones.

"That was a smart move, putting in poisonous berries with the non-poisonous ones." I collect a handful of non-poisonous berries and throw them in my mouth. With my mouth full, I continue to talk.

"Too bad I'm not stupid enough to fall for it," with the remainder of the berries, I crush and slather it on the pointy end of the hidden stick. I run back and collect a little ball. I stand back and throw the ball. When it hits the string that's on the ground, the stick swings forward. I turn around and look at the Game makers faces. I collect and apple which is set on the table and bite into it. I chew loudly with a smile on my face.

The Head Game maker looks down at me with an amused smirk. "You may go now, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy of District 12."

I give them a lazy two fingered salute, and saunter out of the room.

…

That night, we all wait eagerly for our scores. We haven't told each other what we did in the private training. Over the past few days, Janice and Connor have grown distant to me. It scares me, but the less attached they are to me, the better.

Quill hushes us as our faces begin to show on the television. Janice is first with an amazing score of 7. We all smile and congratulate her. Next is Connor who receives a 9. No one expects this, but we still smile encouragingly at him. Maysilee receives a ten and a huge smile illuminates her face. I am the last person, and when my score shows, everyone is flabbergasted. I received an eleven. More than the Careers. The highest that anyone in District 12 has ever gotten, and a first to ever beat the Careers training score.

I feel Mayze squeal and hug me. She and the others seem happy for me, and I smile at all of them.

I look to Connor. He is smiling and appears to be happy, but looking into his eyes, I can see the deadly gaze he is sending me. I look away immediately, and when the celebrations end, I run to my room and think about the nights to come.

…

I wait in backstage of the interviews. Everything had gone by so fast. I look over and see Janice, Connor and Mayze. Janice looks adorable in a baby blue sundress, and Connor looks good in his metallic blue suit. But Mayze, she is the most gorgeous by far. She is wearing a white halter- neck dress with very fine red thread at the bottom. Her makeup is simple, but makes her features stand out amazingly.

I hear Janice's name called, and she skips to the stage. My mind jumps back to what Mags told me in our Private Planning Sessions.

"_Remember, be a smart arse!" I chuckle and roll my eyes._

"_I know, I know. And besides, I already am one!" Mags gives me a long meaningful look._

"_Not around her, you're not," she says. My body stiffens and I feel my heart beating through my ears._

"_What do you mean?" I ask, trying desperately not to show my uneasiness. Mags smirks._

"_You've got it hard for her, boy! I see the way you look at her, the way you act! Hell, even the way breathe! Boy, you love her. It'll be your salvation. But it'll be your curse," she whispered the last word._

"_What are you talking about Mags?" _

"_Go get ready, boy." And with that, Mags walked out of the room._

…

Connor's interview is about to finish. I didn't pay attention, but there is one thing that stands out that he had said.

"_I'm gonna prove that I'm not a gay, Caesar,"_

"_And how is that, Connor?"_

"_By killing the guy with the highest training score." He said with a smirk._

"District's Twelve's other female tribute, Maysilee Donner!"

Maysilee saunters to the stage, and as she does so, I see the head's of many guys turn to watch her. My blood boils and I grit my teeth.

"Oh, Maysilee, you look divine!" I hear Caesar say.

"Oh, thank you! I could barely believe it myself when I looked in the mirror!" Mayze says.

"Well, Maysilee, I don't believe you! II mean, a gorgeous girl like you _must _know how beautiful you are!" Maysilee blushes and she gives a slight wave of her hand.

"Now, I know this question is getting repetitive, but tell me, how do you feel about 48 tributes in the arena instead of 24?" Caesar asked.

"Well, um, I guess I feel, um, nervous? Sorry, I haven't really thought about it before!" Mayze laughs. Soon, Mayze's time is up, and I walk onto the stage.

I wink into the crowd and sit on the seat lazily. I give Caesar and arrogant smirk and he asks the first question.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?"

I shrug. I try to act natural and easy going, but in my mind is buzzing, trying to find an arrogant and witty reply.

"I don't see that it makes a difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds are roughly the same," the audience bursts out laughing, and I smirk arrogantly again.

"So you believe you have a good chance of winning?" he asks

"Well, mathematically speaking, the chances of me winning would be 1 out of 48. But, then again, I _did _get the highest training score, so that'll increase my chances by, I'd say, a good forty percent. So, now I have 1 out of 12 chance. Give or take a few,"

Caesar looks at me with a surprise look on his face. He didn't expect a smart tribute, _especially _a tribute from District 12. We chatter on about the games this year, and I talk about the probability of winning, and then, we talk about my family.

"So, Haymitch, any family?"

"Well, Caesar, I have my mother, who I love very much." I say simply.

"Any siblings? A special girl in your life? Or boy, for that matter?" Caesar gestures over to Connor, and I give him a quick glance. Connor does not look ashamed about his sexuality. In fact, he seems proud.

"No siblings, and no girls, or guys. I have my best friend, and that's about it." A bell rings to signify that my interview time is up. I shake Caesar's hand, and he tells me the same old about the odds being in my favor.

…

We don't go to bed immediately after the interviews. We sit on the sofas in silence. I sit next to Mayze, holding her hands, and Janice sits next to me. The three of us a bunched closely together, but Connor is opposite to us, not wanting to have any interaction with us. When Connor leaves, Janice speaks up.

"I'm scared, Haymitch. I don't wanna die." Her eyes tear up and I hold her to me.

"Your not gonna die in the blood bath, I promise." I say

"Haymitch is right. We in this together. We're allies now, and we'll protect each other," Maysilee soothes. I nod my head.

"Tomorrow, where ever we are, I want you two to run away. I'll get a pack and some weapons, and then meet up with the two of you. Understand?" I ask. The two nod their heads and I squeeze their hands one more time.

"Get to bed, guys. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." I stand up and kiss the top of Mayze's and Janice's heads. I walk off to my room and spend the night thinking about the arena, and how I'm going to protect Mayze and Janice.

...


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

**_OMG GUYYS! i amm soooooooooooo SORRY! i know i knwo, there is no excuse for the long wait, but school sucks with all the assignments and stuff..._**

**_again, im SOOOOOOORRRY!_**

**_i dont own the hunger games, so yea_**

**_and enjoy!_**

I wait in the Launch room. I'm nervous after they put the Tracker in me. I can feel it coursing through my body. Mags walk into the room, and my head whips around to meet her.

"Hey, boy. How do you feel?" she ask.

"As good as I can be before sacrificing my life for the enjoyment for bloodthirsty Capital people. Yourself?"

"A bit too warm for my tastes," I smile at Mags.

"Mags, before I die, what did you mean that loving Mayze will be salvation and my curse?" Mags gave me a sad smile and patted my shoulder.

"When you're in the arena, you won't be yourself. You'll go crazy, blood thirsty and animal-like. The only thing that can stop that from happening is love. Love will keep you sane, but the Game makers know that, and they'll use it against you. They'll turn it from something beautiful, to something that will tear you apart," Mags looks at me one last time and kisses me on the forehead.

"You're going to protect her. I know that much, but don't give up fighting. Okay?" Mags pats my cheek and walks away. I walk to the platform which will take me up. It lifts me up, and I see the arena for the first time. It's beautiful. For a second, I am taken aback by the beauty that it holds, but not for long. In a matter of seconds, my lips curve up into an arrogant smirk.

I look at my opponents. All of them are dazzled by the exoticness that the arena brings. Even the Careers are startled. I look to Mayze. Her eyes wonder behind her, but then she turns around with quick precision to look at the Cornucopia. The weapons that lay under it are deadly. They consist of knives, swords, maces and many more. My eyes wonder even further into the Cornucopia, and I see a blood red apple. The same type of apple that I ate during my Private Training Session. A devious smile tugs at my lips.

It's a sign. I know it is. The Game makers are telling me something. I look to Janice. Her face still seems surprised, and she is obviously still amazed by the arena. 30 seconds are left. I look to Mayze again, and our eyes meet. I nod my head in Janice's direction. Mayze looks to where Janice is and nods. She understands me. She knows that Janice will be one of many to be too distracted to get off the platform.

20 seconds. My hearts starts to beat fast. This is it. This will either be my death, or the beginning of my torture. My eyes drift to Connor. A smug look is on his face. He has a plan. I tear my gaze away from him. I focus on the Cornucopia. I know the plan. Grab a pack and a few weapons, and then run to Mayze and Janice. But the thought of the apple sits at the back of my head. I know something is there. Something that is obviously important. I bite my bottom lip. Once more I look to Mayze. _Run, _I mouth.

10 seconds. I won't go to the apple. I know I won't survive if I do. I'll just grab the nearest pack and leave.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Run.

My feet move automatically. I don't look around for Janice or Mayze. My eyes stay focus on what's ahead of me. A few feet away is a lime green pack. It's bulky, so there must e something good in it. I turn around to run away, but something stops me. The apple. I see the apple shining above a large box. I silently curse myself, and I run to the apple. I dodge the bodies that surrounding me. I look to my side, and I see Mayze. She's running to get to Janice. I look down and see another pack. I pick the pack up and throw it to her. The pack lands a few feet in front of her. When she picks it up, she looks to me and I nod. She runs to Janice, and I run to the mouth of the Cornucopia.

I spot the apple and I grab it. I examine the apple for just a few seconds before a brutal boy tries to stab me. I swerve around the blade and kick him in the stomach. He falls to the ground. The boy rolls around the floor in agony and another girl walks runs in and cuts his throat open. His cannon fires and the girl charges at me as well.

I use my pack to shield myself as the girl plunges the knife into the pack. Her knife gets stuck, but she abandons it. She hits me square in the jaw, and I punch her back. There is no time to feel guilty about hitting her, because she soon lunges at me. She tackles me to the ground and we roll on it for a few seconds.

The girl is on top of me now. Her hands wrap around my throat and her grip tightens. I can't breathe. My hand wanders around the ground for some object to take her put with, and the first thing I can find, I hit her on the head. It's the apple. Confusion fills me, but there is no time to think about it. I find my pack and pull out the knife lodged into it. I slice her throat, and the sound of her canon fills my ears.

I grab the pack, the knife and the apple and get the hell out of there. I see Connor fighting mercilessly with the weak girl from Six. Soon, the girl falls to the ground, her sword falling a few feet away from her. She tries to crawl away, but fails. An evil smirk tugs on Connor's lips as he plunges his sword through the girl's heart. I hear a loud and pained filled scream. I flinch, but continue to run. I reach the jungle, and take one last look back. Lying on the ground surrounding the Cornucopia are dead bodies. Blood has painted the ground. Only a few people stand confidently in front of the Cornucopia. All 12 Careers, Connor, and another brutish girl from 7.

In the distance, I see the young 12 year old boy slowly crawling away. Connor sees him, and spares no time plummeting his sword in the back of child's neck. The last canon fires and I squeeze my eyes shut. The horror of the Blood Bath dawns on me. I killed someone. I killed a child. I killed the girl who I recognize from Training. She was the girl who always had a cheerful smile on her face. She was the girl that scored a 5. She was the girl that talked about her little sisters at home, how they needed her, and how she was going back. I killed an innocent child

_But she killed the boy, _the voice at the back of my head screams.

_But only to survive._

_You only killed her to survive!_ I shove away the voice in my head, and begin my search for Mayze and Janice.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! i am in a little bit of a dry patch, so i still have nothing! im soooooo sorry! it may take me a few days to upload something, but PLEASE bare with me! if u have any ideas, PLEASE message me, becuz i am running out of them! thank yoou :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I regret to Inform you

**After much thought and consideration, i have decided i cannot continue this story :(**

**Unfortunatly, i have been dried out of any remotely good ideas, and i regret to say this :(**

**I would like to thank you all for story alerting/favourite storing/ reviewing and also the quite readers who read it**

**i am sorry and regret my horribleness! for everyone of my dedicated readers, i am dearly, whole heartedly sorry.**

**but i wood like to saqy that i am not done writting. i am starting to write a peeta/katniss fanfiction that will hopefully be successfull.**

**for those of you who are interested, it will take plae in catching fire and katniss is preganant. i got the idea off of a friend who had read a similar story, so if you ave read one similar ... sorry **

**i also had the odea of wrtittng about my own hunger games. i have snippets below and if you like, pleas message me to see if this story is worth conitnueing :) THE SPARE space is for the ones that i have not completed yet :)**

**District One:**

Emelda jabbed her hand into her components ribs. The girl fell back with a loud cry. Emelda smirked.

"Nicely done, Emelda. You will represent district One nicely." Said the Head of the Academy.

"Thank you, sir."

The head gave her a small smirk before leaving. Emelda wiped the non-existing sweat off her forehead, and turned around to collect her bag and leave. When she turned though, she saw Sloan Bute. Her eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on her face.

"Well, _hello _lovely," he said with an arrogant wink. Emelda rolled her eyes. She walked over to Sloan, picked up her bag and left the Academy Building. But Sloan did not leave her. She picked up her pace, but Sloan was still hot on her tail.

"So, I hear you're going to be the female tribute this year. How exciting! But unfortunately for you, you won't make it out,"

Emelda stopped abruptly. She sharply turned around to face Sloan, her index finger pointed out, read to jab Sloan in the chest.

"And why is that!" she spat out. Sloan pushed down her finger and leant down so he was eye to eye with Emelda.

"Because, you're up against me." Sloan took a step back and turned to leave. He gave her a lazy wave. Emelda smiled. This was going to be good, she thought, she would enjoy killing Sloan.

She was dragged out of her thought when her best friend, Glimmer, hugged her from behind.

"I know that look, Mel! Who're you going to tear apart! Who's the lucky victim to be throttled with your oh-so beautiful hands?" Glimmer purred.

"Why, none other than Sloan Bute. Brother of Marvel Bute, and the bastard who broke my sister's heart,"

**District Two:**

Marcella ran through the large crowd that had formed in front of the Academy. A bright and happy smile was plastered on her face. Today was perfect for her. She had won the overall competition to compete I this year's Hunger Games. She looked down for one second, but found herself in the chest of a tall and masculine man. Marcella was quite short for her age. Not devastatingly short, but still short. So when she looked up and saw Cato, a boy in her training unit, she was surprised.

"Cato!" she smiled. Cato looked down at her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, Marcy," he asked, his gaze suddenly focused in the distant.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Clove," Marcella joked. By the look of surprise in Cato's eyes, Marcella knew she was right.

"Ha, chill Cato. We all know you like her, except Clove herself,"

"Oh, well, I assume you're looking for your boyfriend," Cato said knowingly.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Marcella replied cheekily.

"Well, after he beat me in the finals, he said he was going to go brag about his winnings to you,"

Marcella's eyes grew confused, then deadly.

"He _competed_!" she spat out. Cato took a step back, surprise and fear clouding his eyes. Marcella pushed Cato out of the way and barged through the crowd. Anger rose up in her. _How dare he_, she thought. _He promised!_ Angry tears brewed in her eyes. _That selfish, egoistic jerk! He knew I was competing! I'm going to kill him! Screw the arena! _

Marcella didn't bother to knock on Kane's door. She didn't care if his parents were inside. But the possibility was slim. His parents were never home.

"KANE!" she screamed. She heard a loud thump from the floor above. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

She heard the clatter of books from upstairs and then the patter of feet. She saw her boyfriend's body peek through the staircase. When he saw how angry his girlfriend was, he tried to run back up stairs.

"NO! Get here now!" Kane flinched then slowly walked to Marcella.

"You promised you wouldn't compete! You _knew _I was going to be in it!"

"Oh, come one, Marce! Don't you ridicule me! You know I have to compete! My dad forced me to!"

"Well you didn't have to win!"

"You know what my dad would have done if I didn't!"

"Really? Did you _ever _think what would happen to us? When you won and so did I?"

"I didn't think you would win!" Marcella eyes grew wide. Kane's words hurt her. They stung her like a bee, and she could feel the venom of them seeping into her nerves. She began to cry angry and hurt tears.

"Oh, Marce, I didn-"

"No, Kane. No," Marcella backed away from the eighteen year old and ran out of his house. She was hurt and angry. She didn't want to compete against Kane. She didn't want to kill him.

**District Three:**

Jenibelle sat back in her seat after handing her quiz back to the Professor. When she sat down, she saw the boy next to her frantically scratching his head.

"Damn it," she heard him whisper. When the Professor started reading his book again, Jenibelle leant over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice low and barely audible.

The boy looked up to her. Jenibelle was taken aback by his beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Um, it's nothing." The boy glanced back down at his tablet. He grazed his fingers on the tablet, making the hologram that was shown muddle up. The boy cursed.

Jenibelle took a quick glance at his work and gave him a knowing smile. She silently moved her seat closer to the boy and whispered in his ear.

"Question Ten is wrong. You're thinking of the other guy who created Apple. And in question Eleven, the answer doesn't have to be figured out with the Gate's theory. But you got question Twelve right. That one was the easiest. We all know Tumblr was the greatest website created."

The boy's blue eyes widened as he stared at Jenibelle. A smile tugged his lips.

"Thanks. I'm Euclid. But call me Clide." Clide held out his hand for Jenibelle to shake. Jenibelle took his hand.

"Jenibelle. But, please call me Jeni, or Belle."

**District Four:**

Hali bit the bottom of her lip. She closed her eyes and begged that her net was filled with fish. Today was a slow day. Hali had been fishing since three in the morning, and now it was six. She had only caught five fish. Hali pulled up her net and saw that it was full. Well, full of squid.

Hali cursed under her breath. Her father needed fish, not squid. Hali opened her net and let the squid fall out. She threw the net into her boat and turned on the motor. Her boat sped through the water and slowed down as she made it only miles away from the shore.

Hali cursed again. She was stuck in the water till eight, when all the fishermen went out to fish. Hali kicked the motor.

"Why won't you work!" she screamed. Hali was known for her lack of patience.

"Hello! Hey! Do you need any help?" a voice yelled. Hali turned around and saw Zale Stylinson. Not only was Zale her annoying neighbor, but he was a lady's man. A horrible one at that. He was all talk and game, but when it came to having to get rid of the pests he brought home, it was _Hali _who had to get rid of them.

"I'm fine, Stylinson! Go away!" Hali didn't need to face Zale this early in the morning. She could hear Zale's honey-like laugh.

"No can do there, Thalassa! Can I call you Hali now? Or are you still angry at me for the last girl you had to get rid of?" Zale called. Hali rolled her eyes. She waved her hands over, indicating Zale to come pick her up. Zale's grin turned into an ear to ear smile that lit up his eyes.

When Zale reached Hali, he tried to open his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Hali.

"No. I'm still angry at you. I don't appreciate having to literally _drag _out my cousin, and then have to put up with _hours _of her tears! Thanks to you, not only is she heartbroken, but now my Reaping dress is gone! I had to give it to her for her to stop whining and crying!"

Zale bit back a laugh, but Hali caught his effort.

"No, Zale! It's not funny! You owe me a new dress!" Zale shook his head with a small amused smile on his face. Hali smiled as well. It was a true and genuine one.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Another thing to add on my endless list of I-owe-you."

**District Five:**

**District Six:**

**District Seven:**

**District Eight:**

Obelia Trail starred out her window. She sighed. The day before the Reaping was never a pleasant one. Most hid in their homes, or going to the shops to buy for the upcoming Reaping. But not the Trails. They were all in their clothing shop, selling clothing to all that came.

"Hello? Can I please get some attention here?" someone asked from the counter. Obelia shook herself out of her stance and walked to the counter. Their stood a young man and girl. The girl starred at the beautiful rack of dresses, and the young man starred anxiously at the money in his hands.

"Hi. How can I help you?" Obelia asked. Obelia looked up at the young man before her. He was quite tall, but compared to the fourteen year old girl, everyone was tall. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, yes actually. This is my sister's first Reaping, and she needs a dress to wear," Obelia smirks.

"A little late, don't you think?"

"If it was, you wouldn't be open," he says back. Obelia smiles slightly and nods her head agreeing.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

The girl looks at Obelia and furrows her eyebrows. She glances around the room, looking for something she likes.

"I don't know, actually," Obelia nods her head.

"Well, I'm Obelia."

"Oh, I'm Bonnie and this is my brother Caden," Obelia gives the two and small smile before walking over to a rack of simple, plain dresses.

"These are the most popular dresses for Reapings. They're simple, plain, and reverent; everything you need to look like at a Reaping."

Bonnie nods her head. She looks up at her older brother, but Caden just shrugs.

"We'll take which ever fits her," Caden gives Obelia a half-hearted smile and leaves the store, leaving the money on the counter.

**District Nine:**

Hermione Holliday ran around the City Square. She was excited. Her birthday had just passed, and now she was 14. It didn't bother her that the Reaping was just a day away.

"Moine! Moine! Watch out!" Hermione didn't hear the cries of warning until it was too late. Hermione turned around and bumped into someone holding a crate full of grain. She clashed to the ground with a loud thump.

Hermione looked up and saw Tasus Shore on the floor in front of her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione crawled over to Tasus and helped him put the spilt grain into the crate.

"Ha, it's fine Moine. Oh, happy birthday!" Tasus smiled down at his girlfriend's younger sister. Hermione looked up at Tasus and smiled. It wasn't going to be a happy birthday for her.

**District Ten:**

"Theron!" Artemis yelled. She looked around her twin's bedroom, but saw nothing. Artemis walked outside.

"Theron!" Artemis was about to call for him again, until a tall figure tackled her to the ground. Artemis yelped and giggled as she fell to the ground. Her brother rolled off of his giggling sister. The two looked similar. They both had their mother's deep, brown, concerned eyes, and the same happy and mysterious smile. But the two were not identical. Theron was a foot taller than Artemis.

"What's wrong, sister dear?" he laughed.

"Mother wants you. She wants you to try on dad's old Reaping suit." Theron sat up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come one, Theron. Just one more Reaping! Then we're free!" Theron looked down at his twin sister. He gave her a small smile and brushed a few streaks of stray hair off her face.

"Don't you see? The moment we stop going to Reapings is the moment we work effortlessly for minimum wage for the Capital. Either way, we're still under their control," Theron looked into the meadow they lived next to.

Artemis sat up as well and put her hand over her brother's. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"We'll never be free, Artie. Never. They'll always control us." Theron's eyes darkened and his jaw tensed. Artemis stood up and took him with her.

"Hey, look at me Ron. After tomorrow, we won't have to worry about being chosen for the Hunger Games. We can move on. Can't we?" Artemis soothed. Theron looked at Artemis in the eye. His expression softened and he yanked Artemis to his chest. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Artie, I swear, if you get chosen, I will do everything in my power to get you out," Artemis hugged Theron back. She could feel his worry, his anger and his fear.

"I won't get picked, Ronnie. There are about a hundred kids out there tomorrow. I'm only one person. I've taken no tessare, even though you have. If anything, I should be worried about you," Artemis whispered.

Theron broke away from his sister. He looked her straight in the eye and felt like cringing. His dear sister looked so innocent and fragile, as if a gust of wind would break her. He smiled weakly. A gust of wind flew by, making her long brown hair fly all over the place. Artemis tried to contain her wild hair, but Theron beat her. He tugged her hair behind her ears. Artemis looked into her brother's eyes. She saw the tense and clouded expression that he could not hide.

A pit of worry began to build in Artemis' stomach.

"Ron?"

"Don't go volunteering,"

"I won-"

"No, Artie. I know you. If a twelve year old get's reaped, promise me you won't volunteer. I won't lose you."

"Ronnie-"

"Promise me." Theron demanded

"Fine. As long as if I go to the Hunger Games, you won't volunteer."

"I'm not going to do that" Artemis pushed away from Theron. Her eyes were narrowed and her brows were furrowed. She stomped off into their house. Theron followed her.

"How do you expect me to promise you that?" Artemis stopped abruptly, causing Theron to fall on the floor. She leant down accusingly. Her anger seeping out of her.

"You expect me to do what you want, but you won't do what I want!"

"Because I have to protect you!"

Artemis poked her tongue at Theron childishly and ran to her room. She slammed the door and screamed at it. Theron's jaw locked and he stomped to his room.

**District Eleven:**

**District Twelve:**

**Danisnotonfire**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! just want to say that i have a new fanfic, well actually, its an old one! but i call it "Life After the rebellion" YAY! so i will post it hopefully every few days!

PLUS

i am thinking about changing my name? any ideas?

so far, im liking ' DistractedByTheMahogany'

'WeAreInfinity'

'EatYourPears'

The Perks OfBeingA Tribute at Hogwarts

Always Real Infite

RumbleroarsFavourite

and so on...

any other ideas? agree to the ones above?

please review so i can see! other wise... NO NEW FANFICTION! mwahahahahaha im evi arent i?


End file.
